filmoviefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ian McKellen
: "What I particularly like about Broadway is the camaraderie and the friendship of other people in other shows. Everybody knows you're opening and cares about you. There's a real village atmosphere." :: —Ian McKellen Sir Ian Murray McKellen CH KBE (*25. Mai 1939) ist ein englischer Darsteller. Er ist der Besitzer von sex Laurence Olivier Awards, einem Tony Award, einem Golden Globe Award, einem Screen Actors Guild Award, einem BIF Award, zwei Saturn Awards, vier Drama Desk Awards und zwei Critics' Choice Awards. Darüber hinaus erhielt er zwei Nominationen bei den Academy Awards, vier bei den BAFTA Awards und fünf bei den Emmy Awards. Zu seinen bekanntesten Rollen zählen Gandalf in Peter Jacksons The Lord of the Rings- sowie The Hobbit-Filmen, Magneto in den X-Men-Filmen (2000-2014) oder James Whale in Gods and Monsters (1998). Seine Karriere durchzieht diverse Genres und Richtungen von shakespearisches Theaterstücken bis hin zu populären Science-Fiction-Filmen. Er gilt nicht nur in Großbritannien als kulturelle Ikone und ist auf internationaler Ebene einer der bekanntesten und populärsten Darsteller des Jahrhunderts. Seine darstellerischen Wurzeln finden sich 1961 beim Belgrade Theatre. 1965 tat er seine erste West End-Erscheinung. Vier Jahre später wurde er eingeladen, der Prospect Theatre Company beizutreten, um die Hauptrollen in Shakespeares Richard II und Marlowes Edward II darzustellen, und er entwickelte sich zielgerichtet zu einem von Englands vordersten klassischen Darstellern. Weltbekannt wurde er in erster Linie durch seine Filmrollen, insbesondere in Richard III (1995), Gods and Monsters (1998), dem X-Men-Frnachise sowie dem von The Lord of the Rings. 1979 wurde McKellen bei den Birthday Honours zum Commander of the Order of the British Empire ernannt und 1991 bei den New Year Honours für seine Dienste als Darsteller zum Ritter geschlagen. Bei den New Year Honours 2008 wurde er außerdem zu einem Companion of Honour für seine Dienste für Dramatik und Gleichheit ernannt. Seit er 1988 seine Homosexualität offen bekannt gegeben hat, gilt er als Champion weltweiter LGBT-Bewegungen. Zusammenarbeit Filmografie Filme Serien Galerie McKellenBea.jpg|2017 in Beauty and the Beast McKellenDre.jpg|2015 in The Dresser McKellenMrH.jpg|2015 in Mr. Holmes McKellenDay.jpg|2014 in X-Men: Days of Future Past McKellenHob.jpg|2012 in The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey McKellenKin.jpg|2008 in King Lear McKellenGol.jpg|2007 in The Golden Compass McKellenFlu.jpg|2006 in Flushed Away McKellenDaV.jpg|2006 in The Da Vinci Code McKellenLo3.jpg|2003 in The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King McKellenXMe.jpg|2003 in X-Men 2 McKellenLo1.jpg|2001 in The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring McKellenXM1.jpg|2000 in X-Men McKellenApt.png|1998 in Apt Pupil McKellenGod.jpg|1998 in Gods and Monsters McKellenRas.jpg|1996 in Rasputin McKellenRic.png|1995 in Richard III McKellenAnd.png|1993 in And the Band Played On McKellenSca.png|1989 in Scandal McKellenPle.jpg|1985 in Plenty McKellenTSc.jpg|1982 in The Scarlet Pimpernel McKellenArm.jpg|1980 in Armchair Thriller McKellenCou.jpg|1972 in Country Matters McKellenAlf.jpg|1969 in Alfred the Great McKellenCop.jpg|1966 in David Copperfield McKellenInd.png|1964 in The Indian Tales of Rudyard Kipling Trivia *Für die Darstellung von Gandalf trug er eine prosthetische Nase. *Er lehnte das Angebot ab, nach dem Tode von Richard Harris Dumbledore in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban zu spielen. Siehe auch *Ian McKellen in der Wikipedia. Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:1939 Geboren Kategorie:Briten Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Schauspieler